Lono i ka Makahiki
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Steve decides to have the Five-0 team over for Thanksgiving.


Disclaimer: Nothing related to Hawaii Five-0 belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with the whole team this time.

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**Lono-i-ka-Makahiki**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

* * *

"_We're grateful for the land. Happy to be here."_

* * *

Danny Williams growled a goodbye and ended his call, gripping the cell phone tightly to keep from throwing it through the car window. His knee bounced up and down in irritation but his face was glum.

Steve glanced at his partner as he pulled into the parking lot at Five-0 headquarters. "What's up?"

"Nuthin'."

"No, something—or you wouldn't look like you're going to throw your phone at my head any second."

Danny huffed out a breath. "You haven't done anything yet today to warrant a phone to the head."

McGarrett flashed a quick grin. "I must not be working hard enough."

"Yep and we've gotta lotta daylight left to burn," retorted Danny. He sighed and eased his white-knuckled grip on his phone. "That was Rachel. She wants Grace to stay with her for Thanksgiving even though it was supposed to be my holiday."

"Can she do that?"

"Legally? No. But Step-Stan's parents are flying in for the holiday so she wants to," Danny made air quotes with his fingers, 're-negotiate'. If I say no, I end up looking like a big jerk. Which, of course, she would just love."

"On the bright side, Grace will be with you for Christmas though."

Danny rubbed a thumb across the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, silver lining and all that, I guess."

A pensive look settled on McGarrett's face as the two investigators exited their vehicle and walked into headquarters. Once in the Five-0 offices, the lieutenant commander hesitated in front of his teammates' desks. He eased down onto the corner of Danny's and cleared his throat. "Chin. Kono." The other two task force members looked up at his call, expecting news on the case they were currently working.

"I…" McGarrett crossed his arms over his chest, "I've been thinking…"

"Oh, God, we're all in trouble," Danny snarked, dropping into his chair.

Steve shot him a glare. "I've been thinking…" McGarrett shifted uncomfortably, "It crossed my mind…"

"Spit it out already," needled the detective.

"This might seem weird, but in the spirit of Makahiki, I've been wondering if you all would like to come to my house for Thanksgiving next week. I mean, if you don't have any plans or anything."

Chin shrugged. "With no family that will speak to me, I wasn't planning on doing anything special," he looked over at Kono, "You going to the family, cousin?"

Kono shook her head. "No. I-I've been kinda…disinvited."

Chin's face tightened with sorrow knowing her association with him was causing more discord within the family. His regretful gaze dropped to his desk.

Kono stood and approached her cousin. She gently squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay, brah. It's their loss—that goes for both of us." She looked at her boss. "I, for one, would love to come. I'll bring the makings for Guava Lime Coolers." When the men all made faces, Kono laughed. "And beer. I promise, I'll also bring some beer. Anything else?"

Steve smiled, relieved that his team seemed receptive to his idea. He wasn't used to being so openly social and he'd silently admitted to himself that he'd thought they would laugh. "How about dessert?"

"Haupia?"

Both McGarrett and Chin groaned in desire and nodded enthusiastically at the promised treat. It was a piece of Hawaiian culture found at almost any potluck.

Curious, Danny asked, "Haupia? What's that?"

It was Chin who answered. "Coconut Pudding. It's usually cut into these little squares. When I was a kid, I used to sneak a piece before dinner when I thought no one was looking."

"Wait—you _cut_ pudding here? You islanders are weird."

Chin Ho laughed, "Don't worry, you'll like it. And if we're very lucky, Kono will make us some of her Macadamia Nut Tarts—a Kalakaua family tradition." The Hawaiian's voice was hopeful and wistful at the same time.

Kono smiled. "You got it, cousin."

"I'm not the world's greatest cook, but I think I can pull together a decent batch of Okinawa Sweet Potatoes," offered Chin.

Steve's smile grew. "Great! I do a mean Steamed Mahimahi Laulau…"

Danny wrinkled his nose. "Mahimahi? Fish? On Thanksgiving? Not that I have anything against fish; it's just…"

The former Navy Seal wagged a finger at his partner. "You didn't let me finish. I'll cook the mahimahi AND the turkey," Steve raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Unless you're offering…"

"Ooohhh, no. I don't cook turkeys," protested Danny, "I will, however, make you the best stuffing you've ever had. Jersey-style stuffing. You'll cry it'll be so good."

"So you're coming?"

"Of course, I'm coming. Beats a frozen dinner in front of the TV."

McGarrett clapped his hands together once and smiled. "Sounds like we have a plan."

** H50 **

Danny knocked on McGarrett's door around 2:00 in the afternoon on Thanksgiving. To his surprise, Kono answered the door, looking pretty in a soft, flow-y tangerine-colored dress and sandals. The detective was glad he'd chosen to dress up a little bit as well.

"Hey, Danny! Steve's in the kitchen." She turned and headed that way.

The detective followed his colleague. Stepping into the kitchen, he sat his casserole dish down on the counter. He sniffed the air appreciatively. "Wow. Smells pretty good in here. Almost convinces me you actually know what you're doing."

Steve shut the over door and swung around, pointing the long fork he held at his partner. "Hey, I told you I know how to cook."

Danny grinned. "Well, we'll find out in about an hour, won't we? No worries though, I've got 9-1-1 on speed dial just in case."

Rolling his eyes, McGarrett growled goodnaturedly, "Keep it up, Danno—I won't let you have any of Kono's haupia."

Kono giggled. "There might not be any to have." She focused on Danny. "Bossman has snuck two pieces already," She whispered sotto voce. She turned back to the ingredients laid out on the counter—guava juice, rum, lime juice, and grenadine—and began assembling them in a pitcher.

Danny raised his eyebrows and pointed. "So _that's_ that guava lime cooler you were talking about?"

Kono gave the drink a good stir and nodded. "Yep. Not quite as girly as you thought, huh?" She winked. "Want one?"

When Danny hesitated, she laughed. "Beer's in the fridge."

The detective grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and approached Steve, watching him wrap the mahimahi and accompanying vegetables in fresh ti leaves. "So where'd you learn to make this?"

Steve paused for a split second. "My mother taught me long ago."

Before Danny could say anything, the doorbell rang. He put his beer down. "I'll get it." A minute later he returned with Chin Ho following behind. "Hey, hey, the gang's all here."

Steve finished wrapping the last of the fish and placed it in the steamer basket. "Good! We'll be eating in just a little while."

True to his word, they were all seated around the table 45 minutes later, the tantalizing aromas of their coming feast filling the air. After a quick Hawaiian blessing, the members of the Five-0 task force filled their plates. Before they began eating though, Danny cleared his throat and raised his glass.

"Before we eat, I just wanted to thank Steve for having me—us—over today. I guess it's true that there are all kinds of different definitions of family…" Danny stumbled to a stop, feeling his cheeks turn a little pink at his unaccustomed sentimentality.

Steve, Chin, and Kono all raised their glasses and said simultaneously, "Mahalo nui loan a ho'olaule'a me la kaua."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Translation?"

"Thank you for celebrating with us," replied Steve.

With a nod, Danny repeated the phrase slowly, awkwardly forming the syllables.

Chin Ho smiled. "Not bad. We're going to make an islander out of you yet, brah." Everyone took a drink from their glasses.

The detective picked up his fork and dug into his food. He shook his head. "Nope. Not gonna happen…bruddah."

_**FIN**_


End file.
